Ghost
by Ayano Mamoru
Summary: Pukul dua belas malam. Alfred terus berusaha berlari menuju kamar asramanya.  Kakinya seperti membeku tidak menuruti keinginannya dan terasa jarak menuju kamarnya semakin jauh. Sementara suara itu makin dekat… / First fic in this fandom. Oneshot. RnR?


**Title:** Ghost

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya~

**Warning:** AU, maybe typo(s), OOC, Gajeness, Abalness, dkk~

**Summarry:** Pukul dua belas malam. Alfred terus berusaha berlari menuju kamar asramanya. Kakinya seperti membeku tidak menuruti keinginannya dan terasa jarak menuju kamarnya semakin jauh. Sementara suara itu makin dekat…

**A/N:** Halo, kawan! Saya baru di fandom ini! Salam kenal, semua! Mohon bantuannya , ya, para _senpai_. Kali ini saya mencoba untuk menulis horror yang sama sekali gak menakutkan pasti orz *headbang*. Masih banyak kekurangan dalam _first fic_ ini, dimohon kemaklumannya. Semua butuh proses, _ne_? xD

.

_Happy Reading_!

.

* * *

Acara _camping_ di _World Academy_ hari itu berjalan agak tidak lancar. Di luar hujan dan tempat tidur para siswa dan siswi segera dipindahkan ke aula. Aula kala itu sangat berisik, mengingat sangat banyak sekali murid yang mengikuti acara _camping_. Alfred F. Jones dan Matthew Williams, kedua saudara kembar itu sedang berbincang-bincang seperti yang lainnya sambil merapihkan barang-barang yang mereka bawa.

"Hei, Matt." Alfred merebahkan dirinya ke atas kantung tidur yang disediakan, menatap atap aula.

Sang adik menoleh kepada sang sulung sambil menata pakaiannya di ransel. "Ya, Al?"

"Kau percaya adanya hantu?"

Matthew menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menyeringai, "Hm, aku setengah percaya dan setengah tidak. Apa yang membuatmu menanyakannya, Al?"

* * *

#

Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Ghost © Ayano Mamoru

#

* * *

Alfred terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengucek matanya dan melakukan sedikit peregangan sambil menguap. Tangannya meraih kacamata dimeja kecil sebelahnya, dan melihat kembarannya sudah tertidur lelap. Matanya melirik kearah jam tangannya, terpampang angka "00:30". Tengah Malam.

Sekali lagi, sang American itu menguap dan bangkit dari kantung tidurnya, sedikit melirik ke Arthur—sahabatnya yang berasal dari Inggris—juga sedang tertidur lelap. Segera dia keluar dari aula asramanya dan menuju ke arah toilet laki-laki.

_Kreettt_

Pintu kamar mandi itu menjerit ketika didorong Alfred yang segera menuntaskan maksud kedatangannya.

Alfred mencuci tangannya dan ketika hendak pergi, dia melihat kearah jendela di toilet itu. Alis nya bertautan. Kenapa banyak nisan disana? Kenapa sepi sekali? Sejak kapan ada makam di samping sekolahnya?

Samar-samar, Alfred melihat sesosok makhluk didekat salah satu nisan dengan posisi membelakanginya. Berambut _platinum blonde_ panjang dan memakai baju putih. Sepertinya, makhluk itu sedang menikmati sesuatu.

Alfred tetap terpaku dengan pemandangan yang sekarang dia lihat. Ingin kabur, tapi kakinya sangat berat untuk digerakkan. Perlahan, sesosok makhluk aneh itu melihat kebelakang. Memutar tubuhnya hingga dia dapat melihat Alfred yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Makhluk aneh itu terlihat murka dan tulang yang digigitnya terjatuh.

"_Ada yang berani-beraninya melihat ritualku, hah?"_

Alfred merinding. Seperti yang kita tahu, teman kita yang satu ini agak ehemlemotehem dan juga penakut akut, segera berlari cepat. Namun, sang makhluk aneh itu mengejarnya. Secepat apapun Alfred berlari, rasanya makhluk itu semakin cepat juga. Semilir angin dan suara-suara aneh yang tidak tahu darimana datangnya juga menyelimuti Alfred ketika berlari sepanjang koridor, ketika menghindari makhluk itu.

"_Alfred…"_

Alfred menatap horror. Makhluk itu tahu namanya?

Tangan makhluk itu yang seperti angin, hampir menyentuh pundak Alfred ketika sang American sampai di aula dan segera menutup pintunya. Alfred melewati jejeran-jejeran temannya yang sedang tertidur dan segera bersembunyi didalam kantung tidurnya. Samar-samar, dia mendengar pintu aula yang dibuka dan ditutup halus sekali, lalu suasana aula menjadi mencekam dan dingin.

"_Anak yang tidur itu telapak kakinya hangat dan Anak yang baru saja ke toilet itu kakinya dingin."_

Alfred menutup matanya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, aura mistis disekitarnya seperti terdengar mendekat.

"_A__h, PASTI KAU ANAK YANG TADI, KAN!"_

Alfred merasa kakinya dicengkram sangat kuat dan hampir diremukkan. Dia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, air mata keluar dari kedua mata biru laut indahnya.

.

"HEI, _BLOODY GIT_! JANGAN BERISIK!"

Alfred yang merasa selimutnya dibuka dan mendengar suara Arthur, segera membuka matanya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku semua. Terlihat, pandangan satu aula tertuju padanya. Lampu aula sudah dinyalakan. Arthur yang kelihatannya paling kesal karena dia tidur disebelah Alfred segera mengumpatnya dengan 'kata-kata mutiara' seorang _Englishman_. Alfred yang ketakutannya masih tidak bisa dikuasai memeluk Arthur dengan gemetaran.

"Iggy! Tadi ada makhluk aneh mencengkram kakiku!"

"HAH! JANGAN BOHONG KAU! KAU TADI HANYA BERMIMPI SAMBIL BERTERIAK DAN MENANGIS, _HAMBURGERSHIT_! LEPASKAN AKU!" Umpat Arthur dengan rona merah sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Alfred.

Alfred segera melepaskan pelukannya. "A-aku tidak bohong, Iggy! Lihat kakiku! Memar seperti habis diremukkan!"

Arthur yang mendengar itu langsung melihat ke arah tanah, tempat kaki Alfred berpijak. Dan benar saja, kaki Alfred sangat merah dan beberapa seperti habis ditekan dengan kuku yang sangat tajam.

Arthur tidak sengaja melihat kearah mata kakinya juga. Kondisinya sama seperti kaki Alfred, namun tidak terlalu parah.

"A-apa yang—"

"Ada makhluk aneh seperti iblis dari pemakaman samping toilet, Iggy!"

"Pemakaman?" sela Matthew sambil memasang tampang sangat bingung.

"Tidak ada pemakaman di dekat sini, Alfred." Ujar Ludwig, salah satu murid yang berasal dari Jerman yang juga bingung.

Alfred mengangkat bahunya, tanda tidak tahu. Semua murid berpandangan, sebelum pak Germania masuk dan mengembalikan suasana seperti semula.

* * *

Esok paginya, cerita semalam menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh murid di _World Academy._ Alfred, Arthur, Toris, dan beberapa anak lainnya yang terkena cengkraman _h__antu_ yang diceritakan Alfred itu menjalani perawatan di UKS. Matthew memerhatikan seluruh penjuru dari kursi tempat ia duduk sekarang. Menikmati semilir angin pagi bersama beruang peliharaannya, Kumajirou.

Seringai Matthew terpampang seiring dengan gerakannya mengelus bulu sang peliharaan. "Kumakichi, ternyata hantu itu benar-benar ada, ya. Dan tak kusangka mereka juga berkeliaran di sekolah ini."

* * *

#

.

_Owari_

.

#

* * *

Kependekan? Memang. Gak serem? _Indeed_. Abal? Oh pastinya.

Ada _hint_nya pula… padahal gak berniat masukin, lho. *bohong* Ada yang bisa nebak hantunya siapa? :D

Dan omong-omong, saya menyuil sedikit(?) cerita dari sebuah komik horror yang... saya lupa namanya /dibejek. Credit saja untuk sang empunya, bilang yang tahu.

Berniat untuk memberi kritik dan saran? :)


End file.
